A material application device, such as a spray gun, is used to apply a coating material to an object, part, or other work piece or surface. The coating material can be a liquid, a powder, or other material as required, and can be electrostatically charged by the spray gun. Using electrostatically charged coating materials can have many benefits. For example, the use of electrostatically charged coating materials limits over-spray, as coating material particles that do not contact the work piece will be drawn to the work piece due to the electrostatic charge. This aids in eliminating wasted coating material, thus cutting costs.
During operation of the spray gun, which may be manually operated, a user may need to periodically cease using the spray gun and visually inspect the work piece to ensure that the work piece has been sufficiently coated. Due to the fine nature of some coating materials, or ambient conditions in which spraying occurs, such as low lighting, the amount or consistency of coating material applied to the work piece may not be readily apparent to the user without external illumination. To inspect the work piece, the user often needs to employ the use of a light, such as an LED light, to illuminate the work area. However, conventional lights add to the number of tools required for a coating operation and require connection to external power sources.
Therefore, there is a need for a light assembly that is capable of attaching to spray guns and does not require a physical connection to external power sources.